The Blind Spot in the Seer's Eyes
by TheHouseKey
Summary: One young wizard with powers Professor Trelawny never even dreamed of. A man twisted in his bloodlust. The time for action is now. Follow the young wizard as he learns of deception, and how his powers have condemned him. 4th Chapter REVAMPED!
1. Prologue

**The Blind Spot in the Seer's Eyes**

**Summary: **One young wizard with powers Professor Trelawny never even dreamed of. A man twisted in his bloodlust. The time for action is now. Follow the young wizard as he learns of deception, and how his powers have condemned him.

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

"The entire universe be damned!" a lone voice shouted into the woods. The owner of the voice was on his parents' large property, or what had been his parents' property. His name was Todd Farring, and his parents were murdered that night. He was too late to save them. He knew they were going to die, as was the way it was with those 'like him'. He was confused that he couldn't pick out the when and the where until it had happened. He almost always knew everything that happened to his parents beforehand. How had this happened without his being aware?

He barely even knew anything about the murderer. He had only let Todd See enough to irritate and puzzle the teenage Seer. Todd knew the murderer was a young wizard with a thirst for revenge. It angered him that the wizard couldn't find it in his heart to grant his parents more honor by killing them with the simple, "_Avada Kadavra_" curse. Todd threw his longer-than-normal white hair back in anguish. No, the murdering pervert found it amusing to slash them to pieces, for lack of a better term. Todd tried desperately to get the image of what was left of his mother out of his mind's eye.

Reluctant tears built up in pink tinted eyes that had Seen more years than the seventeen they lived. Eloquent words played in Todd's head to describe his feelings. It was a habit Todd had gained through the many years of writing. He'd been writing since he was able to draw letters with crayons. He was magnificent with words, but ideas flooded him every time he tried to put one down on paper. After he'd thought about it, he'd asked his parents for a Quick-Quotes Quill, albeit one with a bit more honesty and directness than Rita Skeeter's. Todd managed a quick rush of breath, which might have been a laugh had his parents not just died, at the thought of the clever girl who caught Rita's bugging techniques.

Suddenly, past, present, and future engulfed Todd's senses, and he became blissfully unconscious.

Following what seemed to be an eternity, Todd came back to reality slowly. "He's they're son, isn't he, Kingsley?" a woman asked.

Todd didn't want to open his eyes, though he realized he was lying on the ground, in the middle of the Farring Forest.

"No doubt, Hestia. I watched him grow. He looks like Jonathan after the Bleaching Curse I accidentally administered to him years ago," the man named Kingsley replied with a sad attempt at humor. His voice was low, but it was laden with grief and memories.

Todd then Saw, without really seeing, the people who were standing over him. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been Jonathan Farring's best friend since Hogwarts. Todd wanted to smile at the strong bond they shared. Hestia Jones did not know Jonathan or Winter Farring, Todd's mother, but she had heard tales of the brave things Jonathan had done for the light.

"Should we wake him up, or levitate him to St. Mungo's?" Hestia inquired.

"There will be no need to wake me," Todd said aloud, startling the two adults standing over him. "I'm conscious."

"Todd, I'm so sorry." Kingsley knelt beside him and embraced him.

"It was not your fault. If it falls on anyone, it falls on me. I am the one who could have prevented it from transpiring in the first place," Todd explained in a choked tone.

"Nonsense. No one can stop fate," Kingsley reminded gently.

"But I can deter it for as long as possible, and I didn't. On top of that, I have people looking for me. I can't stay here, Kingsley," Todd rambled.

They moved out of the embrace, and the auror gave Todd a long look. "Why?" he asked.

"There's a man. A wizard who is almost three years my elder. He wants me to hurt; he wishes me pain. He's started with my parents, and who knows who's next?"

"You should be able to See who's next," Kingsley prompted.

"I should, shouldn't I? That's the thing. I can't. He's blocked me. He's impeded my Sight. That's never happened before. I can't have it happening when people's lives are in jeopardy."

"There's only one place in the world you'd be completely safe," said Hestia, who had not spoken to the albino in the whole time he'd been awake. "Hogwarts."

He had no objections then, until he got to the school. "I will do no good sitting here, hiding like a little child," he resisted.

"You'll do no good out there, either," said Todd's companion, an elderly witch who was being paid to make sure Todd had a safe voyage.

"Mrs. Leminkainen, surely you must comprehend that I can accomplish something in the fight against the evil one. I am a Seer for a reason, and it does not help if I am locked up in some castle where everyone will think I am another criminal!"

"Don't give me your long sentences. I know you just hate being in a place where they won't let you out of the grounds," Mrs. Leminkainen said wisely.

Todd sighed, knowing he would get nowhere with this witch as his guardian. He would simply talk to the headmaster.

"Would you be Todd?" a giant of a man asked as Todd got off the train.

"Yes, I am Todd Farring," he replied. He'd been shocked at the size of the man, but then, seeing into his memories, knew he was harmless.

"Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Come on, now. I'll lead ya there," he offered. Todd nodded and went with him.

He saw the mass and magnificence of the castle, and wondered what could have possibly happened since it was built. Before he realized what was going on, he found himself in a large office, standing in front of an old man with a crooked nose and the longest beard Todd had ever seen.

"Mr. Farring," the old man said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Todd sincerely wished he could roll his eyes, but he hung his head and planted his eyes to the ground before the man could see their color.

"It is with great regret that I learn about your parents' deaths."

"Someone, somewhere, is not lamenting over it," Todd bit out curtly.

The man nodded slowly, but Todd didn't see it. "Do you know who I am, Mr. Farring?" he asked.

A flash of insight came to him. "You are Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have an odd habit of collecting socks, and you are trying very hard to fill the role of Protector for one Harry Potter."

_So the rumors are true_, Dumbledore thought, _Jonathan's son _is_ a Seer. Interesting._ "As intriguing as it is that you know so much about me, that is not why I wanted to speak to you," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Why do you wish a word with me? Is it to console me on being trapped inside a monster of a fortress, or is it to tell me why my parents died?" was the bitter retort.

"How much do you know about your father?" the professor inquired curiously.

"He was a pureblood of the Farring line, which was one of the more noble ancestries. He started working as an Auror, when a cousin of his thought it comical to tell the Dark Lord of my father's thoughts on becoming a Death Eater. He'd had no such notion, but saw an opportunity for the light. Thus he spoke to you or to another high up in the Order of the Phoenix. He quickly climbed to the Dark Lord's inner circle. As much as he despised working for He-who-must-not-be-named, he'd learned how to make it look like he supported him, without ever hurting anyone else directly." Saying all this granted Todd comfort at having such a loving and caring father. He gave a sad smile as he relished all the good times.

"Do you wish to follow his footsteps?"

Todd didn't look up, but ran a pale hand through his white hair. "I haven't had the education to become an Auror, though it seems an appealing occupation."

"You were home schooled, correct? Have you taken your NEWTs?"

Todd nodded.

"I'd like to give you a job, Mr. Farring."

Now he looked up. His pale, pink eyes appeared owlish as he stared the Headmaster. "You…you want me to work for you?" He was caught completely off guard.

"What exactly do you know about Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"Absolutely nothing," he replied.


	2. Prejudices

**The Blind Spot in the Seer's Eyes**

**Summary: **One young wizard with powers Professor Trelawny never even dreamed of. A man twisted in his bloodlust. The time for action is now. Follow the young wizard as he learns of deception, and how his powers have condemned him.

**Chapter 2: **Prejudices

The two of them, Todd and Professor Dumbledore, conversed about Todd's new teaching position. The professor told him that he would be learning along with the students, and this was his chance to help the pupils defend themselves. Todd agreed after hearing that.

"Professor Severus Snape will take you to your new room," Dumbledore informed. Snape was standing by the door, and then started when he was mentioned.

He gulped and looked at the boy in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Follow me, Mr. Farring," he said, overhearing his name while waiting in the doorway.

"Please, call me Todd. After all, we are going to be working together. May I call you Severus?" Todd asked politely.

"Of course." Snape led Todd briskly down different corridors. "Please remember the way. I wouldn't want anyone else to be inconvenienced with having to show you to your room, again," he said.

Todd eyed him suspiciously. They stood there for a few minutes. Todd couldn't help but take a dislike to the potions master. He understood how a bad past could shape a person, but he firmly believed that one shouldn't take one's past out on others.

"Tell me the points system, please. Professor Dumbledore barely skimmed that topic with me in his office," he requested with icy civility.

"Points are awarded or taken away from a house depending on the action. Achievements get rewarded with house points. Rule breaking is punished by taking them away." It was obvious Snape didn't know why the boy in front of him looked at him in distaste. He hadn't done anything to him, and the boy's father happened to be one of the few that made it to Snape's Respected list.

"So if I chose to be blind to one house's _failures_, that is completely within my power to do so?" Todd questioned shrewdly.

"I'd strongly advise against it." It was then he remembered Jonathan Farring proudly announcing to the Order that his son was a Seer. Injustice sprang up in his head. How dare the boy detest him because of his past? He'd put it right, and was now on the right side. What had he done wrong? An angry scowl appeared on his face as his lip quivered. He turned around and strode away, leaving Todd in the doorway to his room.

Todd sighed. _Some people just don't get over their prejudices_, he thought. He observed his room. It was fairly large, and had a hardwood floor. It was circular, and directly in the middle of everything was a rug. As Todd examined it, he noticed the fibers were cursed to form a nonmoving picture. He smiled as tears filled in his eyes. There they were; Todd and his parents. Todd was being held by his mother. He was only five, and he was on her shoulder. His father had an arm around the both of them, the two adults beaming with happiness, love, and pride. Todd was laughing with joy in the picture.

Knowing that this rug would not make a good meditation rug, he moved it by the bookcase. Upon looking at that, he noticed it was filled to the brim with Defense against the Dark Arts books. He sat in the middle of the room, and practiced his breathing, and tried his hardest to clear his mind. Even though he was a very skilled Seer, he still could not perform Occlumency or Legilimency at all. Truth be told, he didn't need Occlumency. Being a Seer, his mind was too complicated for others to see into, anyway, but if there was a strong thought in his head, like worry, anger, or grief, a beginning Legilimens could see it in his eyes without even trying.

A long time had passed before Todd looked at his watch, again. It was midnight. He shook his head to rid himself of the nothingness, and changed into the pajamas he found in his dresser. He climbed into bed, and slipped off into dream-troubled sleep.

_"_Snivellus_," a handsome boy snarled._

_The scene swirled._

_"Not Harry! Please! Take me, instead! Not Harry!" a redheaded woman yelled. She held onto her baby._

_It changed again._

_"In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead." A tall, dark haired teenager stood over a young girl with vibrant, red hair._

_"Ginny!" a different boy called to the girl. He had dark hair, too, and bright, green eyes. On his forehead was an odd, lightening bolt scar._

_The setting adjusted._

_"Is that the best you can do?" It was the handsome boy from before; only he wasn't a boy anymore. He had shouted to a woman who had been beautiful at one time. A curse was shot at him, and he plunged into the depths of a black veil._

_Colors meshed together as everything distorted._

_"I could be a valuable asset to the Death Eaters," said a very young man. He's face was not visible, his voice, undistinguishable._

_"The Dark Lord has heard of you. He does not like men who crave blood and are not cursed as vampires or half-vampires. It revolts him, as does the fact that you are Muggleborn," said a rough voice. It was Lucius Malfoy._

_"How…" The young man from before stopped before he finished the question. He shook his head. "Does the Dark Lord know that one of his faithful followers is married to a Muggleborn?" he asked viciously._

_"Of course. The Dark Lord knows all. The loyal one you are speaking of has paid for his mishap. The Dark Lord knows that we lesser mortals feel love, and understands that there is very little that can be done to change it." The voice was getting irritated._

_"I can still be of worth to you!" the younger man pleaded._

_"The Dark Lord doubts it. He wished us to dispose of you. Why? You are harmless. _Crucio!_"_

At this point, Todd jerked awake. He wiped the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes, and willed himself to go back asleep. He promised himself no more dreams, and it worked. He did not even remember the dream when he awoke.

In the morning, Todd got up, showered and dressed, as it was the day he would meet the students at the feast. He wondered if he should alter his appearance to make himself look less striking. He pondered, and then decided against it. Thinking of all the teachers who had used this room before him, he knew he would not be the most unusual looking.

(A/N: You know, I didn't think I'd get a single review for this, even though the title's really clever, especially cuz it's very relevant to the story, but hey, it's not about Harry. Who wants to hear about some guy with powers? Someone does...

**Tekvah Ariel: **The direction goes the way of the books I was reading a lot of when I started this. I was reading a lot of J.D. Robb, and her mysteries, and I thought, hey, maybe I should write something like that. Then this guy invaded my head, and he became the main character. Thank you for reviewing, again. I noticed you advertised Falling Stars, again. Wow. You'll make me one of those authors with 1,000 reviews yet! XD. I appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter. :-)

Remember, my poor, anorexic ego is close to dying. Your reviews will help revive it ;-) I always want to hear about what you've got to say.)


	3. Look at Me Vibes

**The Blind Spot in the Seer's Eyes**

**Summary: **One young wizard with powers Professor Trelawny never even dreamed of. A man twisted in his bloodlust. The time for action is now. Follow the young wizard as he learns of deception, and how his powers have condemned him.

**Chapter 3: **Look-at-Me Vibes

After the day he'd just had, Todd desperately wished that he didn't have to go to the feast. He asked Professor Dumbledore if he could skip it, but the headmaster would not give in, and insisted Todd be there for the students to see.

Todd had become swamped in the memories of the castle. He found a room that no one had ever been in. Inside, Todd felt the living, breathing heart of the castle. Todd sat in that room, on the ground, and listened as the castle regaled him with memories of over one thousand years.

Following his leaving of the room, as his head hurt from listening, he bumped into Professor Snape. They bickered and snapped at each other, and Todd so hated being pitted against another person. The pointless battle made Todd retreat to the nearest tower, which happened to be the North Tower, where he'd found Sybil Trelawny.

"Ah, my dear…I'm so sorry about your parents," the woman who glittered like a bug said ruefully.

"And I'm so sorry about your family's gift," Todd retorted in the same tone.

"Beg your pardon? I think you are rather stressed and don't know what you're insinuating," Professor Trelawny said kindly.

"I know exactly what I'm insinuating. That poor Potter boy. You just can't lay off him, can you? I don't See his death in his near future," he explained.

Trelawny heaved a sigh, as though dealing with an amateur. "Dear boy, you couldn't have possibly Seen what I have Seen. I am from a rare and truly gifted line. That's why I'm teaching Divination here at Hogwarts."

Todd snorted with laughter. "You? A Seer? My family's pet Augurey can See more than you."

Again, Trelawny did not look offended, but instead gave Todd a very patronizing look. "It does not do to resort to insults, Mr. Farring," she said, as though to shock him with the knowledge of his name.

"It does not do to resort to lying, deception, and a spooky manner to have your predictions noted," Todd growled.

"If you were a better Seer than I, you would be teaching Divination." It was said with finality, as though that made the matter clear.

"You should know as well as I that the Sight can not be learned. Telling children how to decipher their deaths isn't exactly a proper career for anyone. Even if you had a bit of the Sight, you use it too frivolously. Just telling anyone who doesn't ask what's in their future. Did it ever occur to you that some people don't _want_ to know the future!?" He'd gotten louder and louder. He was breathing heavily. He realized he had given away the one thing he vowed never to give away to anyone.

"Mr. Farring. Todd. I, at least, have learned to fully accept my gift."

Todd stormed out of the tower and returned to his room. "Fully accept your gift? Fully accept your gift? That's because you have no GIFT TO ACCEPT!" he shouted on his way out. It was then he was visited by Professor Dumbledore. After a calming chat with the eccentric headmaster, Todd readied himself to become a spectacle for the feast. Regular, black robes brought out the intensity of his white hair. Todd almost groaned when he looked at the next product he thought he'd use. The black eyeliner would make the color of his eyes stand out almost painfully, but he couldn't get himself to wear make-up, even for the sake of appearances. He shook his head and refused his American Goth look. He sat himself down beside Minerva McGonagall.

"You look like you had a trying day," the transfiguration teacher observed.

Indeed, Todd's hair wasn't neat, as he'd run his hands through it many times before he left his room. His eyes were bloodshot, which was impressive because they were already pink.

"I met Sybil Trelawny, today," Todd explained, knowing this would strike a sympathetic chord in the strict teacher's heart.

"I pity you."

"You shouldn't. You should pity her. She can't tell that she doesn't have the Sight, and she tried telling me how mine is premature at best," he rambled.

"You're a Seer?"

_Damn, that was the wrong thing to say,_ Todd thought. "Yes. I have the Sight. I don't make a spectacle of it to teach to children, and I don't See death in everyone's near future. I very rarely look into a person's future if they don't ask me; I mainly look into the past." He felt as if he needed to justify himself. It would be horrible if he was put in the same category as the fraud.

"I understand. Professor Dumbledore told me about you. About how you are no con artist."

Todd sighed in relief as McGonagall got up to retrieve the first years. He didn't need to be on this professor's bad side. He kept himself from scanning the Great Hall, filled to the brim with children. The first years had yet to be Sorted. Todd knew that if he looked about the room and made eye contact with any of the students, he would See their pasts, and he didn't feel like delving into anyone's life at the moment. One table gave off a 'look-at-me' vibe, which Todd was finding hard to refuse. He knew it was the table that held the students of Gryffindor, but he doubted it was the founder who wanted him to See the children sitting there.

A sharp pang of hunger startled Todd. He hadn't been hungry all day, but now that the feast was still a bit away, his stomach chose to notify him of its emptiness. He suppressed a groan at the amount of students that had just walked through the door. The Sorting would take forever, he thought.

Todd watched everything, only half understanding it. He let his mind wander, knowing that if he dwelled on food, hunger would irritate him. After McGonagall took the Sorting Hat away, Todd noticed that the bowls and things were still devoid of any type of food. The Headmaster stood up and looked around the room.

"I have very few words to say before the feast. _Bon appeteet,_" he said.

_Must be trying his hand at Italian,_ Todd thought a second before the platters and dishes filled themselves with food. Mouth watering, Todd loaded his plate, not noticing the odd stares he was getting from the students.

Todd's dreams that night were all scenes he had Seen before. He didn't understand why. In the morning, he found he didn't want breakfast, as he ate a bit too much the night before. He located his classroom, and waited for the first class to join him. He had seventh years. The grades went down for him. Dumbledore and McGonagall had told him that that should make it easier to keep track of which class he had, since he was a new teacher.

About ten students entered the classroom. "Is this all?" he asked them. They nodded hesitantly as they sat themselves down at the desks. "Don't bother to tell me why, yes. Well, I am Professor Farring." He went through his lesson, thinking of how odd 'Professor Farring' sounded. He'd never Seen himself as a teacher, especially in a subject that was one of his worst.

As they walked out, sixth years walked in. Todd did a double take as he glanced at a black-haired boy. The boy stared back when he saw Todd. Pink eyes met green, and confusion whirled in Todd's mind. _Harry Potter_, he Saw. And felt like weeping. He shook his head, and then got the class list from his desk.

"Welcome, sixth years, to Defense against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Farring, and I hope you'll bear with me. I just had to deal with a very daft bunch of seventh years."

At this, he noticed a blonde Slytherin become furious. Todd vaguely noted that most of those seventh years were Slytherins. _At least I didn't take away points because of their stupidity_, he mused. As he plowed through this lesson, he noticed there was a girl who knew every answer. Hermione Granger. He considered asking her if she could help him; she was obviously more than capable. A flicker of recognition hit him. This was the girl who caught Rita Skeeter. _Interesting_.

"Miss Granger," he called after class.

Looking as though she'd already done something wrong, she made her way to his desk. "Yes, Professor?"

"Did you peruse the entire book that was assigned for this class?" He carefully avoided saying that it wasn't he who assigned it in the first place.

"Yes, sir." He noticed that she averted her eyes from his. He wondered why.

"Excellent. If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit hazy on the subject of Defense against the Dark Arts. Would you be so gracious as to help me with lessons?" He said this all very fast. He had no idea why he told her that he knew so little about Defense against the Dark Arts; he rarely told his failings to anyone. Waiting for her answer, he tried to See her. He found a swirling mass of confusion and book titles, and decided to let it go for awhile.

"Of course I'll help you, Professor," Hermione replied, still not looking directly at him.

"All right, then. Ask your fellow classmates for opinions on what they want, and overlook the material and try to map it out. I've only skimmed the textbook and it seems to be a bit perplexing if I went through it back to front," he explained.

Hermione nodded with agreement. "If you'll give me a week, I can have lesson plans," she offered.

"Oh, no. That's what I get paid for. You don't need to do that much," Todd refused. "Besides, you don't know what's going to come up in the NEWTs. I just need to know what exactly the students expect from this class."

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good bye, Professor Farring," she said as she turned to leave.

"Good bye, Miss Granger." In the back of Todd's mind, he made a mental note to ask her why she wouldn't look into his eyes. Could she know that he was a Seer? And if she did, how did she find out? Why would she be worried of seeing into his eyes? _Maybe it's just because they're pink_, he mused with sardonic humor.

(A/N: See, this isn't so bad, is it? Am I writing for myself? No...people seem to enjoy this. Speaking of them, I need to have a few words with them.

**Black Sentinel**: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you figure out what's lacking, cuz I really like to know what you think. Todd's an albino. I'd add more description, but that's not what matters. What he looks like really isn't important to the story. Glad you pointed it out though, cuz I didn't notice I didn't describe him a lot.

**Oddball91:** Hmmm...who be you? Just kidding. Could you tell me what you dislike and like about it specifically? I mean, thanks for reviewing and all, but as you know, I'm always looking for ways to get better. :-D You rock. Can't wait for Michigan!

**Tekvah Ariel**: Boy it'll feel weird if I ever have a chapter in the future where I'm not replying to your review. It's supposed to be confusing. It'll make sense later, though. Ummm...I don't feel too comfortable with lying to people...Doesn't matter, though. I got more reviewers, anyway. XD You rock, and keep reviewing!!


	4. A Wrong Conception

**The Blind Spot in the Seer's Eyes**

**Summary: **One young wizard with powers Professor Trelawny never even dreamed of. A man twisted in his bloodlust. The time for action is now. Follow the young wizard as he learns of deception, and how his powers have condemned him.

**Chapter 4: **A Wrong Conception

Things were not quite so bad for Todd as he thought they'd be. Teaching was a comfortable, quiet job, though it didn't seem like it at first glance. Todd was starting to enjoy challenging the students, and learning dueling on his own meant that he could start showing them how to duel. Dumbledore had suggested using Potter as a demonstration of decent dueling. Todd had refused; the last thing he wanted to do was put the poor boy on the spot.

_Listen to myself_, he thought, _I'm addressing these six year students as though I were years older than them._ He mused on the weird feeling that settled in his stomach when the sixth year class came in. He assured himself they were nerves, but there was something else entirely novel about this feeling.

In the middle of his first class, Argus Filch interrupted. "Professor Farring?" he asked as he crossed the threshold into the Defense against the Dark Arts room.

"What may I do for you, Mr. Filch?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like a word."

Todd nodded and told his class that they had a homework assignment, and that the class was dismissed. Shouts of joy rang in his ears as he followed Filch to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pops," said Filch and ushered Todd in.

Albus Dumbledore looked very grave. He gave Todd a look that said, quite plainly, _What have you done?_ Todd, confused tremendously, stood there and waited for the headmaster to speak.

"I had thought you were a Seer, Mr. Farring," he commented.

Eyebrows furrowing in perplexity, Todd nodded. "I am, sir."

"Then I am to assume that you know why you are here," was the somber statement.

Todd looked into the eyes of the headmaster. He didn't like what he Saw:

"Professor! Professor! I came as soon as I could!" A man ran into Dumbledore's office. He looked quite young, but had graying hair anyway, and a very tired look about his eyes.

"Remus, what happened?"

"Sir. Professor Dumbledore." He breathed heavily before continuing. "Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's been murdered, sir."

As Todd came back into the present, he was shaking. In grief; indignation? He couldn't tell. "I affirm on all that is holy, Professor Dumbledore, I did _not_ See this coming."

An odd look came into the old man's eyes. "Can you See this death clearly, now that it's happened?" he requested.

Todd shook his head and tried to stop the tears. Had he been any more of a naïve child for long, he would have called Shacklebolt _Uncle Kingsley_. His second father figure. The man he could turn to for objective advice on whether or not Todd did the right thing, or when he didn't know how to get out of trouble. "It is simply too agonizing to harbor the sight of it," he denied. "I do not require the Sight to know who executed this heinous crime. It was the same assassin who killed my parents." This last statement was said with such quiet ferocity that any other man would have quivered at least a bit. But Albus Dumbledore had been through the Boy-Who-Lived tearing apart his office. He could deal with a angry, teenage Seer.

"We understand that this is upsetting news to you, Todd. _All _of the Hogwarts staff wants you to know that we are there for you. Should you need to talk about anything, I suggest talking to Professor Sprout, who is a great listener. Should stress make you ill, I recommend going to Professor Snape." Todd gave the headmaster a withering look. "Yes. Professor Snape. He has some amazing potions that will calm you down and then you need not bother Poppy, who needs to tend to the students."

The last thing Todd wanted to do was admit that he was helpless. He didn't _need_ anyone, but he had no idea where to start looking for this murderer. It was driving him mad.

Dumbledore, a skilled Legimens, spoke before Todd had a chance to. "Todd, you are _not_ to leave Hogwarts. You'll continue teaching. If, and when, the Aurors have any clues and you get them, I may consider giving you leave. Until then, you will be watched with careful scrutiny, and under that watch, you will not be able to leave Hogwarts. Do you understand?"

Todd's left nostril flared at this injustice. A low growl resounded in his throat. He was an adult, how dare this man think he have authority over him? "I'll depart when I wish, _Albus_." It came out in a hiss.

Sighing, Dumbledore conjured a chair for Todd in front of his desk. "Sit down," he requested, as he sat himself down. "Though you would wince to hear it, you are very similar to a student of Hogwarts. He didn't understand my commands either. He couldn't comprehend that my orders are made for _your own protection_." He paused for a moment, looking into the young Seer's eyes. "If you were to track this murderer, now, you would have no direction, no clue, and no motive of this killer to follow. You would be pulling at strings that don't exist. I've got other people on this peculiar case. When you can be of help, I will inform you of it." He explained all this in a cool and collected manner. Todd wanted to slap him.

"It's no use, Headmaster," a voice called from above their heads. "These children are all the same. I'm right, you're wrong, and there's nothing you can do about it. Don't let this boy make the same mistake as Potter. He cost me my last remaining heir, you know."

Todd's eyes found the portrait that was speaking. He didn't like the look of him at all. "I'll have you know, Harry isn't to be condemned for being _kept in the dark_." He felt that he needed to let this man know that. He needed to defend that boy who didn't seem to have a single shred of hope. Todd had seen his eyes. Their light had died, the green was almost a dull gray. Shadows played with his gaunt face that made him look even more starved than he really was. Todd had wanted to weep for him. Being male, that want was quickly suppressed, and realized that all the Potter boy needed was to end this stupid war, and he could get back to living. No, Todd amended, then the Potter boy could _start_ to live. Sympathy, empathy, and respect all welled in Todd's chest at the very notion of Harry.

Phineas Nigellus just huffed and looked a different way.

"Todd, I'll admit that I was at some fault for Sirius Black's death. I have realized my folly, and I am trying to stop the same thing from happening with you. If I let you go out there, you'll be targeted by the Death Eaters, for any number of reasons, and you may end up killed. Your father was one of the greatest men I ever had the pleasure of meeting. For him, I will try to help you, and protect you while you settle your feelings--"

"Professor, you do not need to shelter me. I'm seventeen, if you don't recall. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself--"

"But you said yourself that you have no training for being an Auror, and tracking down this murderer would be what Aurors train for."

Todd cursed to himself. He knew the old man was right. He wanted so badly to do something. He _hated_ being helpless; doing nothing. When he wasn't occupied, that was when his Sight went rampant. That was when he Saw things he wasn't meant to See. Todd was startled out of his reverie when Hagrid entered Dumbledore's office, and he had a questioning look in his eyes when he saw Todd.

"I should go, then," Todd started. "Don't worry, Professor. I'll remain here. I've begun to enjoy instructing the little buggers in Defense against the Dark Arts." He gave the headmaster a fake smile as he left his office.

As he found his way through the school, he saw several students pass him by. Todd's stomach knotted up strangely when he saw a whirl of bushy brown hair. Shaking his head, he entered his classroom to prepare for the next class. His sixth year class had been canceled, more's the pity. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

A/N: -smile-

**Tekvah Ariel**: Ummm...yay!Todd picked her because he was sure that she had read the book from cover to cover. I wanted it to be darker. It is _much _darker, you'll see as it goes on. Perhaps because I have the entire story behind this in my head that I think this is just the beginning. Glad you like this! Thank you for reviewing, again! I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
